Thunderbirds 3: Return of the Hood
by sophygirl
Summary: Tintin has to go to the USA as her mother has been in a accident and things aren't good.When she arrives she is informed her mother died a few minutes e gets a message from the Hood demanding the Thunderbirds.When she refuses he takes Allen and Mr Tracy. Now it's down to Tintin,Lady Penelope and Parker to find Allen and Mr Tracy and get rid of the Hood once and for all.Enjoy


**Thunderbirds 3: Thunderbirds at risk**

 **Chapeter 1 I gotta go**

It has been now a year since me and Allen got married and everthing going as Rescue have been busier than ever and now done 50 succesful rescues since I took over as head of International Rescue.

"Hey Tintin, there is a letter here from the States for you." Allen said shouting down the corridor from the lounge. "Could you bring it in for me please doing a mission report?" I replied shortly he walked in with the envelope he passed it over to me and I kissed him on the cheek.I looked at the stamp on the front and it was the State of America I opended it I knew it had something to do with my mum I started to read it

"Dear Mrs Tracy

We regret to inform you that your mother has been involved in a serious accident and is in a critical condition which we are fearing may possible be life threatening.I am writing to ask you please to come to the hospital and be with your mother in this time

Dr Harrolds

Intensive care"

As I looked up I saw Allen's face "what's up Tintin your looking a bit shocked" He ended standing up and sitting on the desk infront of me."It's my mum she has been in a accident and it's not looking to think it is life threatning so they want me to go over." I ended struggling not to Allen took hold of my hands "you need to go and be witht her do you want me to come with you?" Allen asked , I wanted to say yes but I knew that the priority was International Rescue first "no you need to say here and look after International Rescue with your dad" I said back my eyes had now started to took my hand and we walked over to the sofa he sat down then I sat on his lap his arms now around my waist. "Ok you need to go and be with her,I will call Parker and to come and get Penelope has a house in the States a few miles from the hospital you might be able to stay there." I started to cry he wipeed a tear form my face "She's going to be ok she is a fighter just like you." I stood up "Yeah your right I'd better get going." I ended giving him a kiss on the cheek and then I walked out fo mission control grabbed the phone and went upstairs to start packing.

I entered our bedroom, got my case from the top of the woardrobe and dialed Lady Penelope's private number Parker picked up the phone "Hello Parker could I speak to Lady Penelope please?" I asked him and then he passed the phone over "Hello Lady Penelope speaking" she said I was releived to hear her voice "Hello Lady P it is Tintin I am having to go to the States because my mum is in hospital after a bad accident and Allen said you have a house that I could possibly stay in" I heard her flicking through her diary "Yes Tintin that is not problem,I'm going to send Parker over straight away to collect you and when you get there you can borrow my car in the underground has just left so will be with you shortly I hope your mum makes a full recovery." she replied back as I was looking through my woardrobe."Thank you Lady P talk soon bye" I hung up the phone , put it on my bed and started to pack my clothes in my case.

"Hey Tintin Parker is here are you ready to go?" Allen asked shouting up the stairs ."Yep on my way down now" I said picking up my case , walking down the I arrived down the stairs I saw the look on Allen's face it was like he didn't want me to I stepped down onto the floor from the last step I passed by case over to Parker then walked over to Allen. "I'll be back in a couple of weeks I just want to make sure she is stable" I ended as he held my hands."I'm going to miss you,text me when you get over ok" he asked and without question I answered "of course" as I gave him a hug and walked out of the house to me and Parker took off for America.

 **Chapter 2 I'm so sorry**

As Parker pulled up outside Lady Penelope's USA house,Parker reversed into the drive and opended my door."There you go Tintin I am very sorry to hear about your mum" he said as he passed over the keys for my car and house."Thank you Parker I'll give you a call when I need to be picked up" I said back as I entered the house and watched Parker drive off.I knew that I had to go up to the hospital so I put my bag in the bedroom and went down into the Underground I founf a gorgous Silver convertable to I climbed in and drove off for the Hospital. It was a very short 5 minute drive to get to the Hospital and I arrived,parkered up and went into the intensive care unit where I found the reception desk."Hi could I see Doctor Harrolds please he is incharge of my mums care Helen Farrow" the receptionist types something into her computer "I'll call him up now would you like to take a seat" she said picking up the phone.I walked over to the seating area and sat down then I finally messaged Allen saying I arrived safely and I'll call him tonight. "Mrs Tracy" Doctor Harrold said as I stood up I walked over to where he was standing "let's go into my office" he we walked I thought that my mum is fine and she'll be home soon she can't be as bad as the letter made out.

"Take a seat Mrs Tracy" so I sat down and he went round to the other side of the desk and sat down."As I said in the letter your mum is in a critical condition and I'm so sorry to say that she died a few minutes ago" he ended coming round to the other side."Her injuries were much more critical than we first thought she had undetected internal bleeding" he ended passing over a glass of water,I took a mouthfull.I swallowed it and said "how long was she here for ,I mean could you of picked it up if she was here longer?" I asked as my hands were starting to shake "I'm afraid not Tintin"he I started to realised why they sent the letter when they did,I stood up "thank you Doctor Harrolds I'd better let you get on" I then shoke his hand and he replied "I'm ever so sorry for your loss,is their anyone you would like me to contact for you" I thought for a minute and then replied "No it's okay I will do it thank you again"

I walked out of his office and then as fast as I could out of the hospital and back to my car.I climbed in,turned my phone back on and then rang Allen but his phone went straight to voice mail so I left a message "Hi babe I'll be back tonight or tomorrow my mum dies a few minutes before I arrived so I'll see you soon I love you"I turned on the engine and then drove off,half way into my journey my phone rang but because I was concentrating I left after a noise went off letting me know I had a voicemail so I would check in when I got back.

When I got back I pulled into the garage then I turned the engine off and checked the message,I couldn't believe what I was hearing."Hello Tintin I'm back if you don't remember I am the Hood I think you said that is what you call we can make this simple,I want the security codes for the Thunderbirds and the you give me them then I will do want I want to and no one will be you don't then Allen and Mr Tracy will have some broken Call" I looked at the number and it was Allens phone he had my husband !

 **Chapter 3 I need your help**

I ran into the house and tried Allen's phone again but it went straight to I decided to take action I called Parker and he is on his way to come and get me,to take me home to get he arrived I put my bag in the boot and then we left back for Tracy Island,I was trying Allen's phone and kept going to voicemail I was starting to get we arrived Parker pulled up onto the beach my phone buzzed off it was a text from the Hood saying he acknoledged my presents and has left with Mr Tracy and Allen in a helicopter which I could hear leaving.I told Parker to go back to London and tell Lady Penelope that I will see them soon as I am going need some help.

So I have a rescue in my hands and with the boys away on holiday in Spain it was down to me,Lady Penelope and Parker.I knew that I needed Thunderbird 1 it is the only craft that goes the speed that I need to get to I have to do is to get into Mission Control,unlock Thunderbird 1 and go to London but it was not as easy as I thought it was going to Hood had put gaurds all around the pool and mission control so I had to use the way that Mr Tracy had shown me which was on the beach using the satalite station.I made my way over and none of the Hoods men were there so I entered the password to get into the systems and loaded up Thunderbird 1.I sent a signal for Thunderbird 1 to lauch and come down to the beach which could be done without a piolet,I could hear the machine coming and soon was in sight and suddenly landed on the beach.I throw downt the computer system and climbed into Thunderbird 1 and took back off of the beach.

I made contact with Lady Penelope in London telling her that I was on my way and ETA was 45 minutes also to get my International Rescue uniform at hers ready with ID flight hard for me as I had never handled Thunderbird 1 on my own before it had always been with either Scott or Allen so I had never experienced the thrill of the controls and being sat in the piolet seat.I arrived in London and radioed Lay Penelope asking for permission to land on her grounds which she agreed on and gave me the firing range feild which was the largest she had so I increased speed,got to her estate and landed Penelope had sent Parker to come and collect me and take me to the mansion,so I got out of Thunderbirds coppit and and made my way down the steps to the door where I found FAB1 so I climbed in and Parker took me back to Lady Penelope.

As we pulled up she was waiting outside for us,as I climbed out she decended down the stairs and I ran over to her "Oh Lady Penelope I need your help,the Hood has taken Allen and Mr Tracy and unless I give him the security stuff for Tracy Island he is going to hurt them" I ended gasping for breath "Ok calm down Tintin,so they have been taken by the Hood and he is threatening to hurt them unless you give him some infomation that you will never dream off" she said as she took hold of my hands in comfort."Yep,so what are we going to do?" I asked her and we walked into the mansion while we were walking she said "firstly find out where they are and then do what we do best,rescue" and with that we went outside into the conservetry.

As Lady Penelope looked out of the window at her gren feilds she saw Thunderbird 1 and turned around."How did you get that out of the Island?" she asked as I gave her my sweet smile as I walked over to her looking at Thunderbird "Satalite Station the Hood doesn't know about we need to plan this rescue and the only place we can start is finding out where they are" I said as me and Lady Penelope sat down and starred at the incredible machine.

 **Chapter 4** **I know where they are Milady**

"Have a cup of tea Tintin" Parker said holding out the pink cup and saucer infront of me,"thank you Parker you always know how to sort out a situation" I said collecting the cup of Penelope then placed her cup of tea down and then said to Parker "get the MTD Parker and locate Allen's phone" then Parker walked off to carry out the instructions.

A few minutes later Parker walked back in with a small black device."Pardon me milady I believe I know where they could you confirm Master Tracy's number please" he said as I pulled out my phone form my pocket and looking at the small screen on the device and my phone replied "that's Allen's and Mr Tracy's is underneath." as I passed the device back to then said "Both phones are located in the bank of London,Mr Tracy's in the office and Master Tracy's in the vault"

Lady Penelope and I stood up then she said "Right Parker can you get hold of the Armed Police and make your way down their explain what has and Tintin are going to get changed and then we will make our way down in Thunderbird 1 " then Parker walked out and Lady Penelope and I made our way upstairs to change.I keep a spair suit here along with Mr Tracy and the boys but my one here has blue stripes down the side for Thunderbird 1 but now I work on Thunderbird 2 so my suit back at the Island is green.I changed into my suit with my boots and put my ID badge in my right pocket with the International Rescue badge on the left side of my chest.I went outside and Lady Penelope then walked out in her flight suit with Pink stripes down the side with the International Rescue badge in the same place and then we made our way out to Thunderbird 1 where I was back in the piolet seat.

When Lady Penelope was in and was sat down we watched Parker drive away I looked over to my right where Lady Penelope was sat "you ready?" I asked as I did my 4 point belt up.I looked at Lady Penleope and she did her 3 point belt up "FAB,Thunderbirds are go" she said back as I smiled and pushed the throttle forward and we took off vertically and when we were at the correct height I changed us to horizontal Penleope's phone bleeped off she pulled it out of her pocket and flipped up the screen "Parker has reached the bank of London and back up had arrived"she said looking over at me and I replied looking at where we were replied "ok ETA 3 minutes" this estimate was made as I could only just see the London Eye so I knew we were close and I decided to increase speed.

Witin minutes we were outsdie the bank of London and a area had been created for me to land us down and Parker was their with the guidence sticks bringing me down."Ok pre landing lights are green,retroes at 90 down in 3,2,1, and shut down"I pulled the throtle back towards me and then the engines both removed out seatbelts and stood up making our way over to the door "nice flying Tintin" Lady Penelope said giving me a pat on the shoulder."Thank you,come on we've got a job to do" I said as we decended the stairs down to the we reached the bottom and had now left Thunderbird 1 we were met by Parker."Milady,Tintin they need you immediatly" he said and then we ran over to the group of police cars when we slowed down at the sight of a officer,I pulled out my ID adge and Lady Penelope did the same "Tintin Tracy head of International Rescue and Lady Penelope Critonward British International Rescue Representative" I said and all three of us were let through into the chaous outside the back.

 **Chapter 5** **I'm incharge now**

As we reached the main Police cars we saw Officers already moving people out of the bank,as we walked over to the bank we were joined by a officer in a white shirt,black trousers and tie with a bullet proof vest over the top and had immediatly recongnised us we all stopped when he introdueced himself."Ladies I am Head Officer Baily and I'm in full control of the situtaion" I suddenly interuprted him "right Tintin Tracy Head of International Rescue I'm taking over in 3,2,1.I'm incharge now who is still in the bank ?" I said as we walked over to his car where he had a map of the bank on the bonit."We have the Hood,Mr Tracy,Master Tracy and 3 more of the Hoods has Mr Tracy on the top floor and then Master Tracy on the bottom with the Hoods men" he ended pointing at the vault on the map."Ok I want 2 teams of 6 one with me and one with Lady will go in and clear the top floor,the Hood has caused enough trouble so this is then end for him kill Lady Penelope will remove Mr Tracy and then I will go in with my team who will enter the vault first remove the Hood's men and then I will get ETA in 5 minutes." I ended as officer Baily went away carrying out my orders.

Me and Lady Penelope went back to Thunderbird to get our equipment on which included bulletproof vests and for me a tazzer gun."Are you sure about this Tintin,it seems pretty risky?" she asked me as she put on his bulletproof vest,"100% their is only one way to solve this and that is to eliminate the Hood." I replied as I placed on my bulletproof vest and hooked on my tazzer the left Thunderbird 1 and went back to the bank where Officer Baily had his men ready and waiting for my Penelopes team was ready to go so I said "right Team A in you go" then they made their way in to the a gunshot sounded "everybody down" I shouted then lady Penelope ran out with Mr Tracy "Tintin !" he shouted as he was running over towards me holding on to my hands."Hey I've got one more job to do and that's to get Allen out" then I went over to my men and shouted "let's go" and we ran in.

I sent my men down first but I had my tazzer gun ready tazzered down the 3 men,arrested them and took them out of the vault.I sprinted down past them and shouted "Allen where are you !"as I now slowed down to a jog and was going down the corridor then I faintly heard "down here babe" so I sprinted down pretty quick even though I was in high heeled after 5 minutes I found Allen,"hey are you okay?" I asked getting out my pocket knife and cutting the ropes tying him to a pole "yeah I'm fine,where's my dad is he okay"he asked standing up."Yeah he's with Lady Penelope outside,we need to get out of here and get you checked out come on" I ended rabbing his hand and running with him out of the vault through the bank and fianlly outside

 **Chapter 6 It was all Tintin**

When we got out we went over to the paramedics so they could just check Allen out and he was fine apart from a few grazes on his wrists where the rope dug into they were finsihed with him we walked away when he saw his dad and shouted over "dad" then started running over to him and then when he was closer his dad said "hey son,come here" givng him ahuge then looked over at Lady Penelope and gave her a hug "thank you for everything you have been amazing" he said then returning back to me putting his arm around me.

"Allen,you have a amazing wife she did all of this,she went and got Thunderbird 1 then came to me in you have a pretty good piolet here she knows how to fly that aircraft" Lady Penelope said and Allen put his arm around me "I know,just never knew how amazing she is" he replied."Hey I can't take all the credit Lady Penelope organised the police we could never of gaines entry without them" I said looking at her."Thank you very much Tintin I am just glad that they are both safe" she said as she took Mr Tracy's hand,"me too,Mr Tracy where is Scott,Virgil,John and Gordon I never saw them on the island?" I asked him and he smiled "there here in London on a stag party tonight one of there mates know knew the lot of them invited 5 is on automatic".I then knew that I had to go and sort something out "excuse me will you" I said leaving the group.

I walked over to officer Bailey "we still have some of the Hood's men on Tracy Island so can I ask you to remove them please co-ordinates for the island are 92 54 East" I ended and he grabbed his radio and pushed down one of the buttons "Paul go to co-ordinates 92 54 East and remove any personells present they are working for the have 2 hours".He removed the radio from his face and soon had a reply come through "roger sir unit scrambled and on route now" I looked at the officer and put my hand out."Thank you very much Officer are your men played a incredible part in this operation." He shoke my hand "it was a pleasure Mrs Tracy,your control of the situation was outstanding" he said a voice from his radio said "Officer Baily all Hood's men have been removed from location 92 54 East and location is clear" and in response Officer Baily said "thanks Paul return back to base".Then Officer Baily looked me in the eye " Right I hope I will have the honour of working along side you again Mrs Tracy,goodbye for now" and he walked away so I returned back to Lady Penelope,Mr Tracy and Allen.

 **Chapter 7** **You've go the Island to yourselves**

"So what now" I asked everyone as I wanted to get going back home."Well myself and Lady Penelope are staying in London tonight and I believe Tintin you've got some security and rocket checks to carrry out also a mission you've got the island to yoursleves for the night" Mr Tracy ended."Right we'd better get back to Tracy island" Allen said collectin my hand and entwinging his finngers in between mine."Yeah we had got a bit of a walk to get to Thunderbird 1 it is my uncles private estate" I said."Right we'll see you two tomorrow" Mr Tracy said walking to FAB 1 with Lady Penelope."Right lets go" Allen said and we set off for Thunderbird 1.

When we reached Thunderbird 1 Allen let me have full control for the flight .We were almost home when Allen slowed us down to 90 mph and said "you know last year I never thought we'd go through something as big as this so soon.I'm the one who is meant to protect you" he ended opening Thunderbird 1's landing gear."I'm International Rescue my work never 're married and when I said I do that meant I would protect you and help you.I will do forver and as long as we both live" I said as I opended up the pool and then landed Thunderbird1 before re closing the pool."I love you babe" Allen said helping me down from the steps leading out of Thunderbird 1, " I love you too" I said back and he hugged me.

"How did everything go in America ?" he asked as we walked up to mission control."She died a few minuted before I arrived she had internal bleeding but they underestimated the extent of it" I said back sitting down on so my legs were over Allen's lap."I'm so sorry babe I know how much you loved your mum,so you'll have a funeral to arrange?" he ended rubbing my legs "yeah I was wondering if you could help with that" I asked putting my hands ontop of his on my legs."Course I will after all you did today you helped me so I am going to help you,look we better check all of the security systems I am ready for bed soon".We got up and I went over to my desk and logged on to the computer and having a look through all the systems history for any signs he had attempted to change anything "well he attempted to change the password for Thunderbird 2 but that didn't work and all the other ones are the same as I set them" I said as he came around and looked at the screen."Come on lets go bed I think we have celebrating to do" I stood up and we kissed then he carried me into the bedroom over his shoulder where we made love again.


End file.
